


If I Was a Zombie

by Monsterunderthefedora



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Angst, M/M, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 20:36:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12872517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monsterunderthefedora/pseuds/Monsterunderthefedora
Summary: Jeremy would do anything for his zombie boyfriend.





	If I Was a Zombie

Michael knew the rest of the group didn’t trust him and Jeremy. They shouldn’t but that still didn’t help when he went to sleep at night afraid they’d hurt Jeremy for his condition. Especially now that Rich was gone.

 

It was risky. Taking a member of the group. But Jeremy needed fresh meat. He was about to have an episode again and that would end in disaster. Rich was surprisingly easy to lure out away from the group. Just say somebody needed help and he’d come running. Michael didn’t like taking advantage of people’s good nature but Jeremy needed food.

 

Turns out Michael wasn’t joking when he called Rich snack sized. Two days later and Jeremy was already hungry again. Way too early to take another member of the group without becoming suspicious.

 

They were sitting in front of the fire the group had made earlier, Michael laying down on the ground with Jeremy nearby groaning from under the cloth around his mouth. Michael got closer to his zombified boyfriend and wrapped his arms around Jeremy.

 

“Eughagh!”

 

“Shhh, dude I know you’re hungry but I can’t feed you tonight.”

 

“Uhmmm…” Jeremy’s vaguely sad noises made Michael hold him tighter.

 

“I’m sorry.” Jeremy sat up, bringing Michael with him. He rubbed his face up and down Michael’s. He was trying to rub the gag off. Michael pushed him away. “No, bad Jeremy, you know we can’t do that.”

 

“Whuuyyy?”

 

“You’re starving, what if you hurt somebody?” Michael tried glaring at Jeremy but when his eyes met Jeremy’s unbelievably sad ones he froze. Jeremy bumped him on the nose. Their version of a kiss. “…fine…just close your eyes, okay?” Jeremy nodded. “Okay.”

 

Jeremy closed his eyes as he felt the cloth come off as he leaned forward. He knew he wasn’t supposed to but he wanted to actually kiss Michael again. He opened his eyes and pulled away surprised to see Michael’s smiling face. “Michael!”

 

“Jeremy!” They were hugging again, Michael kissing him again. Jeremy was happy, Michael wasn’t afraid of him!

 

“Michael, I’m so happy….”

 

“Jeremy y-you’re talking again! And your face-” Michael caressed his face, running his hand over Jeremy’s cheek. There was smooth skin where a chunk had been missing.

 

“I know dude.”

 

“God Jeremy, I missed you so much!”

 

“Me too Mike. Me too.” They say there holding each other, happy. Jeremy wished there was a way this moment could last forever. The loud ringing in his ears grew but he didn’t care, he had his Michael back.

 

~~

 

“Oh my God.”

 

“Brooke, we should’ve known this would happen eventually.” The teenagers gathered around the now unmoving bodies that had been shot in the head. Jake was still shaking as he held the gun. Chloe was comforting the crying Christine who had been when the one to find Jeremy eating Michael’s face. Jake showed up soon after her scream, shooting both Jeremy and Michael in the head so that they wouldn’t come back up again.

 

“H-hopefully they’re in a better place now.”

 

“Yeah…”


End file.
